Turning The Tables
by Depends Solomon
Summary: The classic love triangle. Jack Kelly was just recovering from one when suddenly he finds himself in another one. However, it's his turn to decide the outcome. Will he choose his old flame over his newfound love?
1. Final Traces Gone

Final Traces Gone....  
  
"Jack, I know you are upset about the fact that I led you on but I never meant to hurt you. I really care about you but I'm in love with Oscar." Oscar smiled triumphantly as Jack looked away, trying to hide from Mattie's gaze.  
  
"Don't look so smug Oscar, there is plenty that I could say about you." She paused, lifting one eyebrow in question. "Do you want me to go into detail?"  
  
Abashed, Oscar looked to the floor as he shook his head. Tempest looked from one to the other skeptically. "I hope that's all that needs said. However, if this happens again I just might catch that train. If you both will excuse me, I need to get some rest," she dismissed them as she laid back down.  
  
Jack headed for the door but stopped and turned to watch Oscar and Tempest. Oscar tucked her in and kissed her between whispered words. Jack had to admit they looked good together, despite who Oscar was. Jack left the bunkroom to give the happy couple their privacy. He didn't belong in that picture.  
  
One month later....  
  
Jack tried not to burst into laughter as he stood talking to Oscar Delancey. He also tried not to give away Tempest's presence as she tiptoed closer and closer to the unsuspecting Oscar.  
  
"So Morris and I....HOLY SHIT!...," he cried out. "What da...MATTIE!!!"  
  
With mission accomplished, Mattie sped off as Jack finally burst into laughter. "Ya knew 'bout dis Kelly?," asked Oscar in disbelief. "I'll be back fer you!"  
  
Oscar ran after Mattie, knowing that she would take cover behind Sapphire and Race. Jack, having been through this before, knew Oscar would have a hard time dealing with Tempest and Sapphire. They protected and stood up for each other in any situation.  
  
Eventually Oscar would corner Tempest and things would be okay again. Then Oscar would apologize for threatening Jack, who had obviously been persuaded by Tempest to keep quiet.  
  
As Jack watched the now-familiar scene play out before him he thought of what seemed like only yesterday. It had actually been a month since Jack had thought himself in love with Tempest. Eventually he had come to realize that he didn't belong with her.  
  
Oscar and Mattie walked back over to Jack, arms around each other. Jack hid his smile as they approached. Oscar spit in one hand and offered it to Jack in apology. Jack did the same and they shook hands as they had done many times before.  
  
"Sorry Jack. Ya know I was kiddin' right?," said Oscar.  
  
"Of course I do, Oscar. Dis ain't da first time dat dis has happened."  
  
"No it ain't. I swear Mattie always seems ta know when I'm telling someone anuddea Delancey bruddea story."  
  
Mattie smiled innocently. "I'm telepathic. I can hear their minds screaming for help so I come and save them."  
  
"Sure, sure." The circulation bell rang as the gate to the Distribution Center opened. The trio walked up to the window. Oscar kissed Mattie quickly before heading inside.  
  
After paying for their papes, Jack and Tempest sat down on the steps near the window. They shared a secretive wink as they began to 'peruse da merchandise'.  
  
"Do ya think he'll evea figure it out?," he asked never looking up.  
  
"Eventually, he has to. I'm not dating a complete idiot," she answered seriously.  
  
"Yeah, it's gettin' harder fer us ta signal ya now widout him realizin' it."  
  
"We'll have to devise a new signal. Should I ask everyone about that?"  
  
"Not yet. Give it a liddle while longer," Jack replied, looking up and exchanging a secretive smile with Tempest. "How mad do ya think he'll be when 'e figures it all out?"  
  
Tempest paused briefly. "As mad as he was back when he thought you and I were together."  
  
"Are ya sure? Dis ain't da same thing."  
  
"He'll consider it a betrayal...at first." Tempest winked at him. "Don't worry. I'm better able to calm him down now."  
  
Jack chuckled as he shook his head and returned his attention to his paper.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey everyone!!! Wow I finally got it up! I know this chapter was kinda short and didn't have any of the love interests in it but I wanted to show how Jack was okay with everything now. .  
  
....Oh and for Wishfull Dreamer-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!.I hope you like your gift!! hehe....  
  
....Please review everyone!!  
  
~Molly 


	2. Second Encounter

Second Encounter....  
  
A little while later, the newsies headed out to their selling spots. Jack whistled as he walked down the street. Seeing KidBlink up ahead he hurried to join him.  
  
He dodged in and out through the crowd brushing past the snobs. However, he didn't see one particular snob until it was too late.  
  
"Uf...," she cried as she dropped the books she was carrying.  
  
It was her! The same girl from before with her dark blonde hair and green eyes. The same look of disgust in those beautiful emerald green eyes.  
  
"Are you not going to say 'excuse me'?," she huffed in her slightly accented voice.  
  
"Uh...excuse you, miss," Jack replied, playing dumb. He paused briefly before saying, "Why am I excusing you?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You street rats do not understand your place. Look what you did to my books!"  
  
Jack kneeled down and helped pick them up. Infuriated, the girl snatched them from his hands. Jack managed to hold on to one book, though.  
  
"Pride and Prejudice," he read aloud. "Ain't dat a romance book?"  
  
"Romance novel," she corrected. "Yes, it is. I have heard that it is very good. At least my sister seemed to enjoy it."  
  
"Yer sister?"  
  
"Yes. She always said that Darcy was too proud to admit that he could not live without Elizabeth and Elizabeth was too prejudice to see who Darcy truly was." Remembering who she was speaking to she quieted and held her hand out for the book.  
  
"Goils dat read dis expect too much out of a guy. Dey want da guy ta be some kind of knight in shining armor who rides in on some white horse and sweeps her off her feet. Dey want some kinda happy ending. Life ain't some damn fairytale."  
  
"That is not necessarily true. Some girls just like to dream that one day they will meet a guy who is everything they have dreamed of. They want to hope that this guy will feel the same about them. And yes, it is nice to think everything will have a happy ending. Now please return my book. I would like to go home."  
  
"Don't ya remember me?," asked Jack, ignoring her request.  
  
"Should I remember you?" She watched in horror as Jack began to skim through the book.  
  
"We met before. Same way, too. I offended ya wid my offensive language and behavior."  
  
"You must be mistaken. I have no recollection of such a horrible incident." She looked away, obviously lying.  
  
"Yer a horrible liar, ya know. Da name's Kelly. Jack Kelly." He introduced himself as he handed back her book.  
  
"I must be going." Jack purposefully stood in her way, forcing her to look up at him.  
  
"Not until I get yer name."  
  
"Miss Miller."  
  
"Have a nice day, Ms. Miss Miller," Jack teased as he let her pass.  
  
'Miss Miller' squared her shoulders and left the chuckling Jack behind. He turned and almost tripped over a copy of Jane Eyre. He turned to call for her but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Heya Jack. Whatcha readin'?," asked Blink. As he read the title, he made a face. "Uh...Jack...ain't dat....um...a..."  
  
"It ain't mine Kid," Jack said with a sigh as he looked down the street. "I ran inta some hoity-toity type who must've dropped it."  
  
"Oh," said Blink, relief evident on his face. "Scared me dere fer a minute Cowboy."  
  
"I'se shocked ya even thought I, of all people, was reading a romance novel."  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat Cowboy," Blink said with a laugh.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it." The two quickly changed the subject and continued to sell their papes. The book in Jack's pocket was a constant reminder of emerald green eyes.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey everyone....Second chappie of the day!!! Woo! I also need to go do my updating for "Intenta Suicidio" soon.....give me a couple days to finish both chapters I am preparing for you and some time to get it all typed up and uploaded. I know I said I was taking a break to concentrate on "Intenta Suicidio" but that was only partially true. I wanted to wait to upload this story until my lovely sister's 19th birthday! Happy Birthday Sis!!! Hope you like your gift! Everyone please review!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	3. Reading

Reading.....  
  
"Pre-sen-ti-ments are strange things! and so are sympathies; and so are signs; and da three combined make one mystery ta which humanity had not yet found da key," Jack read aloud as he skimmed through the book. "I have no clue what da hell I jist read."  
  
"What are you reading, Cowboy?," asked a feminine voice, causing Jack to jump. He turned to find Tempest standing in the doorway of the bunkroom. "It sure ain't da pape, Kelly."  
  
He smiled at her change in accent. "No it ain't, Tempest." He sighed as he closed the book and read the title again. "It's Jane Eyre. Some hoity-toity dropped it when I ran inta her. She ran off before I could give it back ta her." It wasn't a lie. At least not completely.  
  
"I never did get a chance to read that. Megan always said it wasn't worth the money to buy and read a book that would only encourage my inability to keep my head out of the clouds." She sank down on the bunk next to Jack with a sigh.  
  
"Megan?"  
  
Tempest laughed softly. "I almost forgot you didn't get to meet my sister that day she showed up here."  
  
"Where was I?"  
  
"Here in the bunkroom. It was after I told you I didn't love you but that I loved Oscar, your enemy."  
  
"Oh." He paused, remembering that day clearly but the old hurt and anger wasn't there any longer. "After ya left, I didn't stay very long. I wanted ta be alone so I went ta Central Park."  
  
"It was the perfect end to the perfect day," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so mean ta ya afterwards. If it hadn't been fer me, ya wouldn't have been hurt."  
  
"Jack, it's over now. Besides, you were hurt and angry. I never blamed you for any of that."  
  
"Maybe ya should have."  
  
"No, if I remember correctly Oscar did enough blaming for both of us."  
  
Jack laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess he did."  
  
"Should I be worried here?," asked Oscar as he walked over to them. "My goil in da bunkroom, alone wid da 'oddea guy'."  
  
Tempest rolled her eyes as she stood up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Jack and I were just discussing the good old days."  
  
Oscar wrapped an arm around Tempest. "Why waste da present by thinkin' of da past?"  
  
"Says the guy who spends quite a bit of time telling and retelling his endless supply of Delancey brother stories." Tempest giggled as Oscar began to grumble his own response. "Let's go. Jack's trying to read and we're distracting him. Let me read that when you're done Jack."  
  
Tempest swept Oscar out of the room quickly. Jack smiled as he watched them leave. He flipped to the beginning of the book. "Dere was no possibility of takin' a walk dat day..."  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Megan Miller placed the pile of books down gently on the coffee table. She stared at them for a moment, recalling all the things she had said about buying such nonsense. Picking up Pride and Prejudice, she smiled slightly as she remembered how excited Matilda had been after finishing the book.  
  
*Mattie....,* she thought sadly. *Why do you not just come home? This apartment is where you belong.*  
  
Looking through the books, she noticed something was wrong. *One.... two... three.... four.... five... six... oh dear,* she thought. Looking briefly over the titles confirmed what she feared. Jane Eyre was no longer in the small pile.  
  
She sank down on the couch in an unladylike fashion. Matilda would have been shocked at such an action. Megan knew exactly how she must have lost the book. *Insolent streetrat!*  
  
He probably stole it for his girlfriend. Obviously he had a girlfriend with looks like his. Light brown hair that was a bit too long according to society but it seemed to fit perfectly. His brown eyes gleamed with mischief this time. Last time they had been so dark and intense.  
  
Realizing what she was thinking Megan quickly sat up straight and crossed her legs in a proper fashion as she reached for the first book at hand. Opening Pride and Prejudice, she began to read. Leaving all thoughts of the handsome Jack Kelly behind, she tried to lose herself in the story. "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man...." 


	4. Sisterly Love

Sisterly Love.....  
  
Mattie worked her way through the crowded streets of Manhattan. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late. She was suppose to meet Spot on the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
*He's going to flip if I'm late,* she thought.  
  
"Shit," she cried as she ran into something and fell back.  
  
"I am so sor....Oh, it is just another streetrat," sneered Megan as she looked down at her sister.  
  
Mattie jumped up quickly upon hearing her sister's voice. "Heya blondie. How's it rollin'?"  
  
Mattie watched in triumph as Megan straightened her shoulders even more and lifted her chin.  
  
"I see you have taken to your new family rather well. From the hideous accent to the careless abuse of your superiors."  
  
"Careless abuse of my superiors?," asked Mattie in disbelief. "Ya can't mean dat."  
  
"Of course I do. Between you and the infamous Jack Kelly, I am surprised that people like me are able to walk these streets everyday."  
  
"Jack? How da ya know Cowboy?"  
  
"Cowboy? Well I guess the name suits him."  
  
"Who cares 'bout his newsie name! How do ya know Jack?"  
  
"I met him the same way we met right now."  
  
"Oh my god! Yer da hoity-toity he was talking about!," she cried out as she began to laugh.  
  
"What is so humerous, Matilda?"  
  
"Oh, nothin', sis. Jist thinkin' 'bout a talk I had wid Cowboy 'bout ya." She paused, her laughter gone. "But why did ya have Jane Eyre? Ya told me not ta read such books."  
  
Megan looked away. "The reason for having a book of that type is not important."  
  
"It's important to me," she asserted, dropping the accent. "Why did you have the book Megan?"  
  
"I would love to stand in the middle of a Manhattan street and converse with you more but I simply must be leaving." Megan tried to step around Mattie but it was impossible.  
  
"Dammit, why can't you just say it? You miss me!," yelled Mattie.  
  
"I do not. I miss the sister who knew her place. The sister who would not tolerate dealing with streetrats!," yelled Megan, losing her composure.  
  
Mattie shook her head before pushing past Megan. "Dat 'sister' never even existed. Yer foolin' yerself Meg. When ya come ta terms wid da truth, let me know." She turned and faced Megan. "Ya know where I live."  
  
Mattie walked away as calmly as possible until she was sure Megan couldn't see her. Sprinting, she arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge only a couple minutes late.  
  
"Where ya been, Tempest?," asked Spot as he calmly lit up a cigarette. Looking up, he noticed the look on Mattie's face. "Spill," he commanded.  
  
"Just Megan," Mattie remarked as she quickly let her expression become blank.  
  
"Yer sister Megan?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Bullshit. I know dat look. What did she say?," asked Spot as he stood up, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"It's what she didn't say, Spot," Tempest relented. "Look, I don't want to think, let alone talk about it. Let's go eat. I'm starved."  
  
"Alright Temp but ya have ta talk 'bout it sooner or later. If ya don't want ta tell me at least tell Oscar or Sapph, ok?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Don't force me ta make it an order Tempest," warned Spot coldly.  
  
"Alright, alright already. I will talk to Oscar or Sapphire. Now let's eat before I wither away."  
  
Spot chuckled. "Alright, kid. I don't want ya ta get any skinnier."  
  
Tempest forced a smile. "Then let's go." 


	5. Plans can be changed

Plans can be changed.....  
  
Megan stopped and looked at Tibby's Restaurant. It looked decent enough. However, the inside seemed dimly lit and the restaurant was a known hang- out for lower class people. The poor worked and ate there. Megan had been raised to believe that such places were below her status.  
  
*But he'll be there*, she thought. She knew that all the newsies ate at Tibby's. Therefore Jack would be there, too. Squaring her shoulders, she walked over to the door and walked in.  
  
She glanced around, somewhat apprehensive. She almost sighed in relief when she saw Jack sitting by himself in a corner booth. She would not have to wait in this place by herself.  
  
"Mr. Kelly," she called as she walked towards him, while carefully avoiding other tables and chairs that seemed to crowd the place. "I wish to speak with you."  
  
"Miss Miss Miller, what brings ya ta a place so below yer standards?," asked Jack, slightly amused at the look on her face.  
  
"Mr. Kelly, I came by because it seems that you have something I want."  
  
"Now look, Miss, a lot of goils yer type want it but dat don't mean I'm gonna give it ta ya. 'Specially when ya only call me 'Mista Kelly'. Da name's Jack, sweetheart," Jack said with a wink.  
  
"What do you believe that I am asking, Mr. Kelly?," asked Megan in obvious confusion. Suddenly, it dawned on her what he was suggesting. "Heavens no. I did not mean that, Mr. Kelly. You have my book. I would like you to return Jan Eyre."  
  
"What makes ya think I have yer book?"  
  
"I was informed by a mutual acquaintance."  
  
"Dat's hard ta believe."  
  
"How dare you question what I have just told you," she whispered softly, trying to appear calm.  
  
"Even if I had dis book, why should I jist hand it over?," Jack asked as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"The book belongs to me. You should return it to its proper owner."  
  
"I might."  
  
"You have no right to keep my book," she ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Sure I do. Ever heard da sayin': Finders keepers, losers weepers?" Jack smirked as he saw her control begin to slip.  
  
"Jack Kelly, you will return my book to me at this address by this afternoon," she ordered as she pulled a pencil and paper from her bag and wrote down her address.  
  
"Can't," sighed Jack as he shook his head.  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Ya didn't say pretty please," he said, in a serious tone. "Ya didn't even ask nicely."  
  
"I do not have to say please OR ask nicely. Not for a streetrat. You will return my book this afternoon, Jack," she exclaimed harshly, at a very unladylike pitch.  
  
"Shh... yer causin' a scene, Miss Miss Miller," Jack said in mock horror as he pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
Megan looked around quickly, as if finally realizing where she was. A blush crept over her cheeks as she noticed that nobody was paying them the slightest bit of attention. She turned her attention back to Jack, as she heard him begin to chuckle.  
  
Slamming down the piece of paper, she glared at him. *How dare he make a fool out of me!*, she thought. Turning on her heel she left the horrible place, hoping that nobody would recognize her there.  
  
Jack picked up the paper and smirked at his good fortune. Not only had he managed to make her lose her cool and then call him Jack but he had also managed to get her to invite him to her apartment. Actually, she had demanded he go to her apartment.  
  
Jack stood to leave, while he pocketed the paper. He began to whistle as he strolled out the door. He headed towards the lodging house so he could pick up the book and go out to sell the rest of his papers.  
  
*Maybe I should make her wait a little*, he thought with a chuckle. *Make her think I'm not gonna show.* He hurried up the stairs to enter the lodging house and quickly walked past Kloppman to head up the next set of stairs.  
  
Jack walked into the bunkroom, still whistling. He went straight to his bunk and lifted the pillow to reveal nothing but the bed sheet. He stopped whistling as he threw back the thin blanket on his bed. Still no book.  
  
He dropped to the floor, looking around and under the bunk. Cursing softly, he began searching other bunks, but it was nowhere to be found.  
  
*Now what the hell am I going to do?*, he thought as he sunk down on a bed. *She's going ta flip.*  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"...then the glass of water and the piece of oatcake, prayers, and bed. Such was my first day at Lowood," Sapphire read aloud as she leaned back against Race's chest.  
  
"So why are ya readin' dis ta me?," interrupted Race, taking the book out of her hands. "Jane Eyre. Where did ya get dis book, Sapph?"  
  
"It was layin'on Mattie's bunk. I don't think she'd care if I borrowed it for a while," she stated calmly.  
  
"So ya stole it," stated Race matter-of-factly.  
  
"No, I just borrowed it. I would never steal from a girl named Tempest," she said with big, innocent eyes.  
  
"S ya stole it."  
  
"I'll return it," she reassured him. "When I'm finished readin' it."  
  
Race laughed and handed her the book once more. "Den ya bettea keep readin'. Tempest is bound ta notice soon."  
  
Sapphire opened the book to where she had left off and began to read aloud again. "The next day began as before, getting up and dressing by rushlight; but this morning........"  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey everyone~ I was going to put up the next chappie with this too but.....I'm experiencing some writer's block. I have the chappie partially written I just need to finish it. I will try to break through this block but it might take a little while. Please be patient!!!  
  
~Molly 


	6. Mystery Unraveled

Mystery Unraveled.....  
  
Tempest quietly sang to herself as she skipped into the bunkroom. She froze upon seeing Jack. He was sitting on Smipeshooter's bunk with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.  
  
"Cowboy? Jack?," she called as she slowly drew closer. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Jack lifted his head and looked up at Tempest. "Ya remember dat book dat I had?"  
  
"Yeah, _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte," she answered.  
  
"I lost it."  
  
"No, I borrowed it. I wanted to look at something. I must have forgotten to place it back on your bed."  
  
Jack's face lit up. "Where is it, Temp?," he exclaimed as he stood up.  
  
"It should be on my bunk," she replied as she turned and approached her bunk. "Should be but...it's not," she added as she searched her bunk.  
  
"What is dat supposed ta mean?," questioned Jack as he approached the bed.  
  
"It means the book isn't here."  
  
"Da book ain't here? Den where da hell is it?," cried Jack as he took over in the search.  
  
Tempest took a few steps away from Jack as he began to tear the sheets off the bed. "I don't know where it is. Believe me, I would tell you if I knew. Especially when you're like this."  
  
"I need dat book," whined Jack.  
  
"Why?," she asked, confused.  
  
"Because I..."  
  
"Heya Jack, Tempest," called Race as he and Sapphire entered the room, holding hands.  
  
"Hey," replied Jack half-heartedly. Tempest ignored the couple as she continued to stare at Jack.  
  
"Jack, why do you need the book?," she asked as calmly as possible.  
  
"Because da owner wants it back taday," Jack replied.  
  
"The owner," she echoed. "You mean my sister, Megan,"  
  
"Yer sister?," asked Jack, confused.  
  
"A blonde with big green eyes who acts completely ladylike all the time."  
  
"Miss Miller is yer sister? But ya look nothin' alike."  
  
"Uh, Jack, have ya evea noticed what Mattie's last name is?," asked Race.  
  
"Well...no...but..," stuttered Jack, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Matilda Louise Miller," stated Mattie.  
  
"She's yer sister?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what we're trying to tell you," said Mattie with a roll of her eyes. "I'm glad that book is missing."  
  
"Why?," asked Jack.  
  
"She doesn't need the book. Don't take it to her."  
  
"Um, are you two missin' dis book, by any chance?," asked Sapphire, sheepishly as she held up Jane Eyre.  
  
"Yeah," said the two simultaneously.  
  
"How did you get that?," asked Tempest, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I kind of saw it on your bunk."  
  
"You stole it?"  
  
"No I was goin' to return it now."  
  
"No you....," started Tempest angrily.  
  
"Hold it," interrupted Race. "Now da important thing is dat we all know where da book is. Temp, don't take yer anger out on Sapphy. Now Sapphy, give Jack da book so dat he can return it ta Megan."  
  
Tempest remained quiet but glared at the others before storming out of the bunkroom. Race and Sapphire stared after her but Jack just sunk down on the nearest bunk, letting out a low laugh.  
  
"Sisters," he laughed. "I was always told ya should never mess wid sisters."  
  
Later that day, Jack found himself staring at the numbers on the door to Miss Mil....Megan's apartment. Tempest's sister's apartment. Her sister, for crying out loud.  
  
He looked down at the book in his hand and quickly placed it in his pocket. Taking a deep breath and raising his fist, he knocked three times on the door.  
  
He waited a minute before raising his hand to knock again. The door flew open just as he was about to knock. He looked to her eyes and found them narrowed into a glare.  
  
"Quickly, please Mr. Kelly," she ground out, as she stepped to the side. "You have already kept me waiting long enough."  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat, Miss Miss Miller," replied Jack smoothly as he entered the apartment.  
  
"You had better be sorry, Mr. Kelly," she huffed. "Now I would like my novel back.  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"I hope you brought the novel with you, Mr. Kelly because I wish to start reading it as soon as possible."  
  
"I have it right here," said Jack gently as he pulled it out of his pocket. "I'm just waiting for you to say please."  
  
"May I have my novel back now....please," she ground out.  
  
"Dat wasn't askin' nicely but here ya go," he said as he began to hand it over.  
  
"I do not have to ask a street rat like you nicely," she spat out.  
  
"Well Miss Miss Miller, it's only polite ta say please and thank you," Jack informed her softly.  
  
"Just give me the novel Mr. Kelly. I do not have to be polite to you.."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, I do know what is considered right and proper. Do not try to inform me of it again."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I am only requesting that you return the novel and then leave my apartment and my life forever."  
  
"Now..."  
  
"Not another word Mr. Kelly. You street rats are all alike. You just do not know when to..."  
  
Tired of not being heard, Jack leaned down and quieted Megan the only way he could. He kissed her. He felt her tense up from shock right away but to his surprise she was soon kissing him back. He pulled away reluctantly, knowing she would probably never let him within 50 feet or her ever again.  
  
He watched as her eyes opened slowly and her hand came up to touch her fingers to her lips. She stared at him in shock. He gave a slight bow and with a mischievous smirk said, "Evenin' Megan." He then left the apartment.  
  
Megan stared at the door for a few long moments as she tried to get her thoughts in order. Suddenly she realized that not only did she not have her novel back but Jack...no Mr. Kelly had called her Megan.  
  
"How did he know my name?," she wondered aloud as she turned finally and sat down on the nearest chair. "And how am I going to retrieve the novel now?" She groaned and let her head fall into her hands.  
  
On the other side of the door, Jack smirked as he stared at the closed door of Megan's apartment. He almost couldn't believe what had just happened. He had kissed her. He looked down at the book still in his hand. _At least Sapph and Race will be able to read some more of it_, he thought as he began to toss it in the air again and again.  
  
Whistling softly, he turned on his heel and headed out to the Lodging House. Things were looking good.

* * *

Hey everyone....I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. April 29th?!?! Wow, that was forever ago. I had just finished performing the musical "Annie" at my high school. I had a major problem with writer's block. I had gotten Jack to Meg's apartment but I didn't have a clue what would happen from there. Thankfully my big sis helped me to find my way back to finishing the chapter. Hopefully I can update "Intenta Suicidio" soon and be back on track again. Again I am so very sorry for making you wait. Thanks to all my reviewers I appreciate the compliments. I hope everyone enjoyed how this chapter turned out. Please review!!!!  
  
Molly 


	7. Talking it Out

Talking It Out....

Still whistling, Jack sauntered into the bunkroom with a careless air. Almost every newsie in the crowded room looked up curiously at their leader. Some even seemed to be worried about Jack.

As he passed Sapph and Race, he tossed the book into Sapph's lap. Race looked at it and then back up at Jack curiously. He ignored all their questions as he continued to whistle happily. He climbed out onto the fire escape and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up and puffed at it lazily.

He couldn't contain his grin as he replayed his conversation with Megan. It seemed so surreal that he had kissed her, yet he could still feel his lips against hers.

"And what has got you so happy, Cowboy?," asked a voice from beside him.

Jack jumped a little but recovered from his shock quickly as he looked and saw Tempest on the steps near him. She had obviously been up on the roof.

"Heya, Tempest," he greeted, ignoring her question. He had a feeling that she wouldn't like to hear about him kissing her sister. "How's it rollin'?"

As silence filled the air, they both began to feel the thick tension that lay between them. Temp shifted a little, as if to find a comfortable spot on the fire escape while Jack just continued to smoke his cigarette but with a little more agitation.

Finally Jack just turned to Tempest and asked, "Ya still mad at me, Temp?"

"Yes...no...I don't even know right now Jack. I just kinda blew up eariler. I had a run-in with Meg when I was on my way to Brooklyn to meet Spot. We fought and then went separate ways. I guess I was still mad from that fight when you told me about giving her book back." Tempest had stopped fidgeting as she talked. The tension had begun to ease.

"She ain't got da book," stated Jack while throwing the butt of his cigarette in the alley below.

"What do you mean?," asked Tempest as she gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, I went ta her apartment ta return her book. We got in a liddle fight. I left wid da book in hand," he stated, avoiding certain parts.

"What else happened? I know you wouldn't be smiling like you were if it had just been a fight," she said with suspicion.

"Well....I ....uh..."

"Is dis goin' ta be how I always find ya? Wid da 'other guy'?," asked Oscar as he climbed onto the fire escape. "I'se actually startin' ta get worried."

"Heya Oscar," greeted Jack with relief.

"Heya Jack. Takin' care of me goil?," replied Oscar as he sat beside Mattie and wrapped his arms around her.

"She can take care of herself. I just like ta talk ta her."

"We'll talk later Jack. I still have more questions for you but right now I need to talk to Oscar more." She turned to Oscar. "Let's go to the roof. Leave Jack alone with his thoughts."

Oscar quickly got up and offered her a hand. They left Jack alone once more. Jack smiled again as thoughts of Megan made him forget the semi-threat made by Tempest. He began to whistle carelessly once more as he looked out at Manhattan.

* * *

"She said she missed the sister that knew her place and would not tolerate dealing with streetrats," said Mattie softly as she leaned wearily against Oscar's shoulder. "I told her that that sister never existed. Then I took off."

"Why didn't you just come find me then?," asked Oscar gently as he held her close.

"I was tired of thinking about it. I just wanted to ignore it for a little while," she said softly.

"Okay. So then what?"

"Well, when I got back to the Lodging House, Jack was obviously upset about something. When I asked him about it, he said he cuoldn't find that book."

"Cause ya took it," supplied Oscar with a smirk.

"No, I borrowed it," said Mattie, ignoring the knowing grin on Oscar's face. "Anyways, I couldn't fiind it either. So Sapphire and Race walk in and ask what's going on. Here, they had 'borrowed' the book from me. Jack said he was taking it to Megan and I...got angry."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, so I lost the argument and came storming up here where I managed to cool down. I heard someone on the fire escape and found Kelly there. So I worked things out with him and then you came."

Oscar held her tighter and kissed her temple as all the pieces fell neatly into place. "I t'ink ya should talk ta her."

"What?!," cried Mattie as she pulled away to look at him.

"I t'ink ya should talk ta Megan," he repeated in all seriousness.

"You've got to be kidding," Mattie exclaimed as she stared at him with wide eyes. "I just told you about how I tried to talk to her."

"No, ya didn't talk ta her. Ya let her get ta ya and lashed out," explained Oscar. "Actually talk to her."

"But...," started Mattie.

"No! Talk to her and do it soon. This is killing you. I can only imagine what it's doing to her. Promise me you'll talk to her."

"Oscar, I..."

"**Promise**."

"Fine. I promise I'll talk to her tomorrow," she answered meekly. She leaned against him once again and looked out at Manhattan as she tried to imagine what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

Hey everyone....I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've been so busy. What with work and band and school and volleyball and all the other things my friends want me to be a part of. Just being a senior this year is causing added stress to everything. Yeesh....oh well. Thanks so much to my reviewers and I will try harder to update more often...like on a regular basis.......Hopefully. Please REVIEW!!!!

Molly


End file.
